


fighting is typical

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, Caregiver!Kyoko, Caregiver!Sakura, Diapers, Gen, Kinda, Little!Byakuya, Little!Hina, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Togami Byakuya, Temper Tantrums, alternate universe - littles are known, byakuya is OOC in this but its borderline impossible for him to not be, hina & byakuya brotp anyone?, just mentioned, mama kyoko is on top of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hina and Byakuya get into a fight while playing together. Byakuya feels bad and needs hugs.-Littles are known in this universe, they have classifications which aren’t explained so much in this fic, but I might write more where it goes into it more.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	fighting is typical

**Author's Note:**

> first thing ive ever actually written and published in the cglre community (? not even sure if thats right considering im not even in it ??) but i just had the idea and liked it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ here ya go
> 
> also i guess this is post despair ?? but everyone lives i guess ? and somehow they live in like a renovated hopes peak maybe ? idk just go w it, its cute
> 
> Byakuya is about 2-4 yo  
> Hina is about 6-8 yo

“Byakuya!”

“Asahina!”

The two caregivers, Kyoko and Sakura, shouted at the same time, appearing in the doorway to the library after hearing what could only be described as the climax of a brawl between their littles. A bang, a yell from Asahina, and then crying. A somewhat common occurrence at this point, but worrying nonetheless.

Since revealing their classifications to each other and the rest of their class, somehow Byakuya and Hina, the two that were almost always at each other's throats became best friends, and began spending almost all of their free time together. They still had their differences, but what was once death threats simply turned to childish arguments over which doll or stuffed animal of theirs the other would be allowed to play with. The two caregivers hoped this instance was a fight like that, but the bang that sounded throughout the library was certainly a change to their usual fights. 

Sakura made her way toward Hina, quickly weaving between the desks in the library toward the nook they had turned into a type of play area for the littles of Class 78. Kyoko was moving at a slightly slower pace toward Byakuya, trying to piece together what could have happened based on the bang and the yell Asahina had given. Her first assumption was that Byakuya wasn’t sharing, something he was prone to do when playing with the other littles. Or when doing anything really, since sharing wasn’t something that Togamis did, in his words. At first the bang was a confusing aspect, but when she saw Hina sobbing and clutching the back of her head, sitting in the middle of a few fallen books, it was simple to piece that part together. However, even with children, getting the facts of the case was Kyoko’s first thought. Right after making sure her little boy was okay, of course.

Sakura kneeled down next to Hina, who was in tears despite usually keeping a more put-together front when it came to playing with the younger littles. At the same time, Kyoko kneeled in front of Byakuya who was scowling at the ground, his plush dog held tightly between his shaking hands. The caregivers' eyes met, both worried about their own before rushing into action, Sakura’s hands going to pull Hina’s away from her head to get a better look at whatever happened. There was no sign of injury as far as she could tell at the moment so it’s possible the bang and the impact simply scared Hina into the state she’s in now. As far as Kyoko could tell Byakuya was uninjured, but he certainly was still angry.

It was Sakura who spoke first, “Hina, darling, what happened? Are you hurt? Let me look at your head please.”

Hiccuping, Hina wiped at her eyes and removed her hands from her head so her mommy could look. She took a few deep breaths before pointing angrily at Byakuya, “He pushed me into the bookshelves!”

At this Byakuya whipped his head up to glare at Hina. It was clear to Kyoko now that he too had tears in his eyes. Though his voice was quite clear, Kyoko and Sakura could tell this incident was pushing him into his younger headspace, if his word choice was anything to go by, “Did not! You just fell ‘cause you’re too stupid to hold your dumb head up!”

“Byakuya.” Kyoko scolded, interjecting before Hina could produce a comeback and escalate the situation more, “We do not talk to our friends like that.  _ And _ we don’t lie.”

Byakuya turned to her for the first time since she came in, with the same scowl he had directed at Hina. He was instantly upset that HIS mama would take Hina’s side before his! “Not lying.”

“Maybe not, but you’re not telling the full story.”

Before Byakuya could deny her again, Sakura spoke instead, “We all need to calm down before this can be resolved. I’m going to take Hina to the nurse's office. I’d like to take a look at her head,” Sakura was sure the swimmer was perfectly fine, but it would make everyone feel better if the two were separated for now, “I imagine we won’t get a complete story from either of you if you are both present in the room. Once you’re done up here please feel free to come find us so that we may reconcile,” she directed her last statement to Kyoko, who nodded.

“Thank you, Sakura. If we aren’t there within 20 minutes, report back here,” Kyoko said, smiling at the other.

Sakura easily lifted an angry Hina, rested her on her hip, and left the library. After seeing them exit, Kyoko wordlessly got up and closed the door. Turning back around she saw Byakuya once again glaring at the floor, now clutching his plush to his chest. Kyoko sighed and walked back over to him, sitting on her knees in front of him. When he didn’t look to her or start explaining, she raised a hand to the side of his face. She made sure she was wearing a smile she reserved just for him and Makoto, instead of her usual cold mask. She gently caressed his cheek, wiping a stray tear away and coaxing him to look up at her. However, Byakuya briefly mistook the gesture and inhaled sharply as soon as her hand met his face, still not quite used to being given gentle touches by anyone, let alone a maternal figure.

“I’m sorry!” He forced out, before all but falling into her, shoving his face into the crook of her neck to hide his tears and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Kyoko masked her surprise quickly and wrapped her own arms around him, resting her cheek against his hair and rubbing his back.

“I’m not angry, silly boy, I just want to know what happened. You both seem very upset about it,” she said, making sure her voice was soft and gentle.

They stayed like that for only a few more moments, Kyoko continuing to soothe him as he shook and silently cried in her arms. She truly couldn’t imagine what happened was as bad as either of them are making it out to be, but she would be there to comfort him all the same. When he did end up pulling away, he kept the edge of her jacket clutched in his hand. He didn’t want her to leave, his little mind telling him  _ she’s gonna be so mad when she finds out what happened, she’s gonna leave like everyone else, she’s not gonna like you anymore, she’ll tell daddy and then he’ll leave too. _

“You’re gonna be mad. I was bad,” he said, not even caring that he sounded pathetic as his voice hitched on every other word. He kept his focus on some random thread of her shirt, not even wanting to risk meeting her eyes.

“I gathered that you might have done something bad, Kuya, if Hina’s hysterics were anything to go by,” Kyoko said with a somewhat playful smirk while reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair, hoping to calm him down, “I won’t be mad, I promise. Just start from the beginning. I thought you two were supposed to play house?” She asked, knowing the prompt would send him into the explanation, and that he simply needed a good place to start. She was the Ultimate Detective afterall, she knew how to get a testimony when she needed one.

“We were  _ supposed to _ play house and Hina was  _ supposed to  _ be mommy and I was  _ supposed to _ be daddy,” Byakuya started, sniffling a little and picking at his pants with his free hand. He wasn’t consciously aware that his speech patterns were dropping rapidly with his headspace, but Kyoko took it as a good sign he was telling the full truth, “but then Hina said it was boring to be mommy and daddy so we should be something else like, like dogs, but I didn’ want to do that… So I said I wanted to play house not animals. But she said she was in charge so we’re gonna play animals, and then,” he paused, realizing this is where he technically started the fight, “then I told her she only wants to play as a dog because she has the ‘telligence of one and she got really mad and started calling me names.”

He paused and braved a look up at Kyoko, expecting anger. When he only saw her “thinking” face, he continued, eyes going back to the floor.

“She was making fun of me and calling me a baby! Cause of my… pr’tection…” his voice quieted rapidly between his first statement and his second, his cheeks flushing.

Kyoko looked at him sadly, knowing how embarrassed he was about wearing diapers, however necessary they were for his classification. He refused to call them what they are, only ever using the word “protection” because that was the only way Kyoko and Makoto could help him feel comfortable about wearing them. She ran a hand through his hair, hoping the gesture alone would help him continue his tale.

“She wouldn’ stop calling me a stupid baby. And saying that even dogs are smarter than babies so she’s still smarter than me,” he knew she didn’t mean those things, just like he didn’t mean it when he said she was as dumb as a dog, but in the moment all it did was make him feel bad and mad. “I was really, really mad. Saw red… and I pushed her and called her a bad name and she fell back and her head hit the bookshelf. She started crying and I didn’ know what to do! I didn’t mean to hurt her, I promise!” 

At the end of his story the waterworks started up again in full force. Kyoko took a deep breath. Though she did expect the story would go somewhat along those lines, there were, of course, details she couldn’t predict, such as calling Hina a “bad name”. Unfortunately there was no time to wonder what it was, she had to get to work. 

The caregiver pulled her distraught little into another hug, readjusting herself so she could hold him in her lap. It was always a little awkward to hold him, what with their height difference and all. Plus, having to sit on the floor only made it more difficult, but he didn’t seem to care as he latched onto her. 

Kyoko sighed, letting him cry as she rubbed his back and rocked him slowly back and forth, thinking through the small details of the situation a bit more.

Of course she was a bit worried about Hina, the bang hadn’t sounded particularly pleasant, but she knew the girl would bounce back in no time. She was also pretty sure their friendship would fare just fine as well, this was definitely not their first fight like this. Though it did surprise her a bit that Hina would mock Byakuya about his “protection.” She’s always been very helpful with all the younger littles and has always been supportive of Byakuya, even being the only other little that knew how much he struggled with wearing them. Kyoko would have never thought Hina would mock him for that, so he must have really struck a nerve with her this time. Unsurprising, since he could be harsh without realizing, even in his little space. Though in his little headspace he could usually just flash some puppy dog eyes and others would quickly forgive his harsh statements. This is something Makoto and herself were still working on with him. 

Kyoko was brought out of her thought process once she realized the tears seemed to stop flowing and all she could hear was light hiccups from her boy. She slowly pulled back so she could look him in the eyes and give him a smile. She took in his tear stained face before reaching into her blazer pocket for a handkerchief to wipe his cheeks and nose. He pouted a bit and huffed, but allowed her to clean his face. After slipping the handkerchief back into her pocket, she took both his hands in hers, and began her light lecture. 

“Byakuya. What you did was wrong. You know better than to physically hurt people or call your friends bad names,” she paused as he nodded his head in shame, “But I told you, darling, I’m not mad. A little disappointed that you didn’t come get Sakura or I, or another adult, yes. But never mad. You know what you did was wrong so I don’t need to be mad, right?” At this he nodded almost frantically, “Good. And I believe this experience was emotionally draining enough that there is no punishment in order. Now, do you think you’re ready to go apologize to Hina and Sakura?”

He hesitated, now pouting and looking down at his mama’s hands in his, “She’s gonna hate me.”

Kyoko could have laughed at that. Sometimes she could hardly believe this was the same Byakuya Togami that they had met in the main hall that day. The same boy that didn’t hesitate to tell everyone that he didn’t care who they were or if they liked him or not. The boy who said he’d gladly throw away all their lives if it meant getting his way. The stuffy Togami heir that was better than them all. The same boy that was now terrified that his friend might hate him because of a little fight. 

As he internally struggled, Kyoko noticed two figures at the door of the library. She smiled at them, an invitation to come join them in the corner, her eyes not leaving them as she said, “I don’t think you need to worry about that, baby.”

Byakuya looked at her confused until he followed her eye line to Hina and Sakura walking towards them, Hina still in Sakura’s arms, just as he’d last seen them. His eyes didn’t leave Hina, but he made no move to get closer to her, instead cowering in his mama’s arms. 

Sakura set Hina down a few feet in front of Byakuya and Kyoko, sitting down right behind her. This didn’t help Byakuya’s nerves at all. Now three people were judging him. Slowly, he turned around in Kyoko’s lap so his back wasn’t to Hina. Kyoko huffed softly in amusement at her view now being blocked, but she simply readjusted him so she would be able to look over his shoulder.

Byakuya had no idea what to do or say, but luckily for him Sakura did, “Hina said her head no longer hurt and requested that we return here sooner than planned. She has something she would like to say.”

At that, Hina took a breath, swiping quickly at her eyes to rid herself of any remaining tears, “I’m sorry I made fun of you, Byakuya. That was really mean of me. I didn’t mean what I said, I was just mad at you because you said something mean to me, but that doesn’t mean I get to make fun of you. Especially what I was making fun of you for…” 

Byakuya felt some amount of relief, a part of him expecting her to tell him that she wouldn’t forgive him and that she hates him now. He looked back at Kyoko briefly, waiting for her to give him the go ahead to do his part. When she nodded he turned back to Hina, “I’m sorry I pushed you, an’ called you a bad name, an’ called you dumb,” as he rushed out his apology, he realized how much he overreacted to all of this, even in his young headspace. Now that he wasn’t in the heat of the moment he could see that he really was just being sensitive. He looked down at his lap where he was fidgeting with his hands. Something he would never do while out of his headspace. He couldn’t force himself to face her as he said, “I un’erstan’ if you don’t wanna forgive me, or if you don’t wanna be friends anymore.” 

“What?!” Hina almost shouted, looking scandalized that he would even think that, “Why would you even say that, Kuya?! You’re my best friend!”

He paused, processing her words. Soon his lip started wobbling and he couldn’t stop himself from closing the short distance between them so he could latch onto her in a hug. Hina barely managed to keep her balance while she wrapped her arms tightly around him in return. 

Kyoko and Sakura’s eyes met over the two littles, giving each other small smiles, both glad that another fight between the two was reconciled. Both would be willing to admit that this was probably the most dramatic fight in awhile, but they knew the two would make up as soon as their tempers had fizzled out. Sakura stood up and quietly moved to help Kyoko up off the floor as well, offering her hand. Kyoko took it, flashing a grateful smile, and stood to the side with the other caregiver. 

No words were spoken between the two littles as they held onto each other, until eventually Hina pulled back to give him a kiss on the cheek and smile wide at him. Byakuya gave a small smile in return, his pale cheeks flushing at the gesture. She giggled, “Now what? Do you wanna play some more?”

“You still wanna play with me?”

“Duh, who else am I gonna play with ? Leon? Now, come on, let’s go get your dollies!” she said with a laugh.

Sparing a glance at Sakura, Kyoko realized she would have to be the one to ruin their sweet reunion and break the news. She stepped between them and the door, before they could make a break for it to the toys, “Ah, not so fast you two, Byakuya still needs to take a nap today and he’s not gonna be any fun later on if he doesn’t take it now.”

Byakuya whined as he looked up at her, but before he could protest, he was stopped short by Hina, who was already nodding at him, “That’s okay, I could just take a nap with you! Besides I’m really tired after all that. Is that okay, Kyoko?” 

Kyoko couldn’t help but chuckle, “As long as Byakuya’s okay with it and he actually gets to sleep, then that’s perfect, sweetie.”

Byakuya, however, still did not approve, “No nap.”

“You have to take a nap, darling, so you can either do it with Asahina or without. Your choice.” She knew he was getting tired, it was just a matter of getting him to the bed. Though as she watched Hina excitedly grasp both of the boy’s hands, Kyoko suspected she wouldn’t have to be the one to convince him today

“Come on, Kuya, it’ll be like a sleepover! And then when we wake up we can play more!”

Byakuya was still unhappy with the situation, since naps always made him feel more like a baby.  _ But _ Hina did make a convincing offer. One that he was, ironically, too tired to argue with. Plus she was going to be taking one too and she definitely wasn’t a baby, so it must be okay! After his internal rationalization, he nodded, and that was all Hina needed to laugh loudly before declaring a race down to his dorm. She beat him there, despite his longer legs, just because he was a lot less graceful on them when he was little. But he was laughing when he ran into her and even when she called him a slowpoke so all was well.

Soon they were both cuddled under Byakuya’s covers, Kyoko and Sakura tucking them in before turning off the light and softly shutting the door.

“I’m sorry I was mean today,” Byakuya said again in hushed tones, aware of the baby monitor that Makoto thought he had cleverly hidden in a fake plant.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t very nice either,” Hina replied in a similar tone, if not a bit louder, “But sometimes friends fight! It’s gotta happen sometimes or you wouldn’t be Byakuya Togami!” She used an exaggerated imitation of his voice, sending them both into another fit of giggles.

When they both calmed down and she could see his eyes starting to drift closed, and his thumb tucking itself securely in his mouth, she said extra quietly, “Love you, Brogami.”

And right before he fell asleep, she heard a light, mumbled, “Love you too,” and it was enough to make her forget the whole incident ever happened.


End file.
